Blush
by ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie
Summary: Lightning starts to wonder if she'll find more than just battle in Order's Sanctuary. So many men around, but none of them meet the bill. Until... Until he takes off his helm. Kain/Lightning fluff-ish


**Title**: Blush  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy  
><strong>CharactersRelationships**: Lightning, Kain, Kain/Lightning, Team Cosmos  
><strong>Media<strong>: Fic  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T to be safe  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Lightning wonders if it's some kind of _cosmic_ joke that the women of the group are outnumbered by so many handsome men. I would love to see Lightning trying her best to not check out said men, and acting flustered(but IC) when she catches Kain without his helmet on. Fluff, romance, or humor are a plus!  
><strong>Themes<strong>: Romance  
><strong>Flags,<strong>**Warnings**: Fluff, very mild suggestiveness, language  
><strong>Team<strong>: Cactuar  
><strong>AN**: Bah, not as good as it could have been, but I tried T_T Here you go, V-Ninja! Thanks for prompting these two! This was fun and cute to write. It's always interesting to see what goes on under those tangled pink locks of Light's :D Who knew she secretly checked out every guy she met?

**Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy is (c) Square Enix.**

…

I don't know where I am, or how I got here. Hell, I don't know _who_ I am. Apparently, this goddess Cosmos called people in from every walk of life to be her soldiers. I mean, look at our clothes. Some of us, like Squall, Tifa, and myself, are from a more contemporary world, while others like Cecil, Kain, and Firion are from more medieval homes. Wonder why.

My eyes scan over the group of sixteen. Seems to me like our goddess is a bit sexist. Eleven men to five women. A bit over the top, eh? Myself and maybe, _maybe_ that stripper-looking Tifa are the only girls who look like we can fight. But, seriously? Who wears a teeny-tiny skirt and her bra to battle? I admit, I have a short skirt. But I'm wearing shorts underneath! This girl? Ugh.

Whatever. I'm not just going to sit here, staring at a girl, when there are all these guys around. I mean, really?

I turn away, crossing my arms in annoyance while scanning the males in the crowd. Squall? Not bad to look at, but he's too young for me. I don't move, keeping my head down so no one can tell I'm checking the guys out through my bangs. Bartz? Cute, but he reminds me of someone… I can't remember who, though. Zidane? Just no.

Firion… Hm… Not bad. I'm not usually fond of men with guy-liner, though. Or tights. Cecil? The man is wearing purple lipstick. What the hell? He just looks like a girl. I'll pass, thank you. What is it with all the pretty boys? The Onion Knight…? Please. I'm not a pedo. Vaan. Again, I'm not a pedo.

Kain. Who can tell? He's got that helmet on. Who can see, other than the fact that he also has purple lipstick? Geez. These people better be able to fight. Jecht and Laguna are both too old for me, and the Warrior of Light is obviously stuck on Cosmos.

Damn. Looks like I'm outta luck.

Well. I better get to kill something, and not just those crystal mockeries. This is a disappointment and a half. At first glance, all of these guys are hot. Take a closer look, and they're just a bunch of weirdos. I suppose it's not too much to say that I fit that category, too.

Ugh. This is just depressing. I need a drink, but I get the feeling liquor doesn't exist in this world.

…

Four weeks later, I'm wandering this strange world with Kain, Yuna, and Firion. This is just getting old. Granted, I got my wish of a fight, but this mess just keeps getting worse and worse. I'm stuck in a battle that's not mine. I hate this. We're trapped with nowhere to go. Sixteen of us, versus fourteen of them. Those odds sound good, right? Wrong. They have a near-infinite source of manikins at their disposal. How come those dolls obey them, and not us?

Hrmph. Never was much of a thinker. I'll leave the philosophical crap to those who are good at it.

The four of us are set up for camp, just waking up after last night's rest. I had first watch, so I got to sleep straight through. Firion had middle watch, so he looks cranky as hell. Kain had last watch, but as soon as the rest of us started to wake up, he walked out of camp without a word. Asshole.

I sigh and follow him, leaving Firion to watch out for Yuna. In exchange for not pulling a watch, she makes breakfast. None of us can cook, so it's a good deal for us. What's an extra hour of watch in exchange for a good meal? I grab my Blazefire from the dirt and jam it into my holster with a grumble, giving a lazy chase after the man. He calls himself a dragoon, whatever that means. All I know is that he's got dragon-styled armor, fights with a lance, and can jump really high.

I mean, what makes a human able to jump that high? It doesn't make sense.

Kain comes into sight, standing on the brink of a small lake while staring into the distance. I almost, _almost_ wonder what's got him so wistful, but I only want breakfast. I sigh and lean against a tree, watching him. I know he knows I'm here, so I don't feel the need to announce myself.

"You know, it's rude to spy on someone."

I raise an eyebrow and shove off the tree, walking over towards him. "Who said anything about spying? You knew full well I was there."

"I did."

"Trust me, if I was spying, you wouldn't have known I was there."

"Hm."

I stay silent for a minute before pressing, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You just gonna up and leave camp whenever it suits your fancy?"

He shakes his lightly and I swear I hear an amused chuckle from him. God, I wanna kick the crap out of him. He reaches up, settling either hand on the sides of his helmet. I admit, I'm curious. Never seen him without it, you know. He shoots a smirk over his shoulder and pulls, sliding the purple gear from his head.

I blink, staring at the long, long blond hair that falls down his back.

I was not expecting that. Somehow, I thought he'd have black hair. _Short_ black hair. I dunno. He turns slowly, holding his helm at his side and stares at me with violet eyes. Damn, he… he's hot. Geez, why the hell didn't he take that off before? I could've actually been nice to him if I knew he was such a good-looking bastard.

"Lightning? Are you all right? You appear fevered."

I… I do? What? I feel a little hot, but… I reach up, pulling at my collar with two fingers. I don't think I'm sick. I never get sick. I glance up, glaring to find Kain right in my face with his hand on my cheek, brushing my hair away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Or could it be… that you harbor intimate feelings for me?"

I shove against him, pushing him back. "No! Don't be such an ass!"

"Because I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you."

I stare, open-mouthed at him. Mister Purple Lipstick has a crush on me? What the hell? Granted, he's one of the hottest guys in the group. I turn away, sneaking a peek at him through my bangs. Okay, maybe he is _the_ hottest guy here. That aside, _what?_ I glare up at him, not really knowing how else to respond, and bark, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

He chuckles again, but wisely keeps his distance. "Perhaps we were fated to meet here? It is a goddess's decree that brought us both to this world, after all."

Shaking my hand, I salvage a scrap of composure and place my hand on my side. "Sorry, I'm agnostic."

He coughs another laugh, but raises his hand to hide it this time. "Lightning, you've met a goddess and seen her power first hand, and yet you still say this?"

I shrug. "I don't believe in gods, but I accept that there are people with more power than me. There's no such thing as a 'supreme' being."

"Oh?"

"If Cosmos really was a goddess like legends say, she wouldn't be having this trouble in these battles, now would she?"

"I cannot agree. Even the gods do have their battles, as Cosmos and Chaos do. Existence would be denied if there were but one god, would it not? There must be balance."

"I was under the impression Cosmos _was_ balance."

He laughed again. "Regardless, we were not discussing our beliefs in higher powers. As I recall, I was confessing my affection for you."

How can someone just rattle off something like that? Has he no shame? Fear? Or intelligence? Could be any one of the three. He's definitely lacking something.

Suddenly, his lips are on mine. His purple lips.

I stiffen up and lean back in an attempt to get him off.

I'm leaning towards his smarts.

He pulls away slowly, showing no trace of shame for his actions. Is his world full of dominant men who treat woman like playthings? He reaches back, running a hand through his hair, airing it out after having it under the helmet. "Lightning. I understand that you are undecided on your feelings for me, but I wanted to leave you with the notion that I will be waiting here until your choice is made." With that, he replaced his helmet and walked back to camp.

I just stand there, back rigid and knees weak. What…? What in the world…?

Not even two weeks later, I discovered what the rest of him looked like without armor.

* * *

><p>Additional Notes: Written for valentineninja on LiveJournal for the FF-Exchange community.<p>

Review?

-Valk


End file.
